historywikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Никейская империя
thumb|300px|right|Никейская империя и окружающие территории. Никейская империя — государство, образовавшееся на территории северо-западной Анатолии после захвата Константинополя крестоносцами в 1204 году и существовавшее до 1261 года. Никейская империя была крупнейшим из подобных образований, её императоры продолжали считать себя настоящими правителями Византии. Основание Феодор I Ласкарис (Ласкарь) — греческий вельможа, стоявший близко ко двору династии Ангелов и женатый на дочери Алексея III, после завоевания Константинополя крестоносцами бежал на восток и приложил усилия к основанию независимого государства. Наиболее удобным пунктом для этих целей была Никея, ограждённая стенами и являвшаяся главным городом Вифинии. Первоначально никейцы не доверяли Ласкарису и не хотели принять его под защиту своих стен. Однако, насилия и вымогательства, которые позволяли себе крестоносцы, скоро показали грекам, что им угрожает опасность не только политического, но и религиозного порабощения, если они не объединятся под властью одного из предводителей, получивших власть на востоке Византийской империи. Феодор Ласкарис был наиболее видным претендентом потому, что стоял в родстве с династией Ангелов и уже был избран царём в Константинополе, перед самым его падением. По разделу Византийской империи Вифиния досталась графу Людовику Блуа, который вступил во владение некоторыми областями и нанёс поражение отряду Ласкариса. При подобных обстоятельствах Никейская империя не смогла бы образоваться, если бы не освободительное движение в Болгарии, начатое в конце XII веке братьями Асенями и ко времени Четвёртого крестового похода выразившееся в образовании второго Болгарского царства. В то время как Болдуин I Фландрский и Бонифаций Монферратский, считая обеспеченным своё положение в Македонии и Фессалии, перевели военные силы в Азию, чтобы там ударить совокупными силами на Ласкариса, болгарский царь Иоанн Асень искусно воспользовался моментом и 15 апреля 1205 года нанёс крестоносцам страшное поражение под Адрианополем. Ослабление латинян позволило Феодору Ласкарису утвердиться в Никее и создать здесь оплот греческой культуры и православия. Избранный в патриархи Михаил Авториан в 1206 году торжественно короновал Ласкариса императорской короной. В Никею со всех концов империи стали прибывать представители православного духовенства, служилого и поместного сословия, чтобы искать защиты под державой Ласкариса и принести свои силы на служение национальному делу. Наиболее опасным врагом Ласкариса был Алексей Комнин, создавший в Трапезунде такую же империю, какая основалась в Никее. Однако Ласкарис разбил высланное против него трапезундское войско и устранил соперников, выставленных против него султаном иконийским в лице Маврозома и Манкафы. Осенью 1206 года император латинский Генрих предпринял большую экспедицию на Восток, чтобы завоевать Малую Азию и выделить в ней лены для своих рыцарей. Ласкарис заключил союз с болгарским царем, который подступил к Адрианополю и начал угрожать Константинополю. Это заставило латинян быстро перенести свои военные силы из Азии в Европу. По перемирию, заключенному в 1207 году, за Ласкарисом остались важные приморские города Кизик и Никомедия. Так как Никейская империя одинаково угрожала и латинянам, и сельджукам, то составился союз Иконии и Константинополя против никейского императора. Султан иконийский требовал от Ласкариса, чтобы он уступил власть законному царю, бывшему императору Алексею III. Но под Антиохией греки нанесли сильное поражение сельджукам, причём Алексей III попался в плен и был заключен в монастырь. Таким образом, Ласкарис присоединил к своим владениям Антиохию в 1210 году. Император Генрих думал поправить дело, выставив в 1212 году против Ласкариса Давида Комнина, брата императора трапезундского, но последний потерпел поражение, и Трапезундская империя была вынуждена ограничить свои пределы Синопом. В 1214 году между Никейской империей и латинским императором был заключен мирный договор, по которому за латинянами осталась в Азии узкая полоса от Никомедийского залива к Чёрному морю, границы же Никейской империи с одной стороны обозначены были Никомедийским заливом, с другой — Кизиком и Эгейским морем. Со стороны иконийского султаната к Никее отошли области до верховьев Сангария и Большого Мендереса (в прошлом - Меандр). Этот мир продолжался и по смерти Генриха в 1216 году и был скреплён браком между Ласкарисом и Марией, дочерью Иоланды, императрицы константинопольской. Усиление thumb|right|180px|Великая печать Ласкаридских императоров По смерти Феодора Ласкариса в 1222 году во главе Никейской империи становится его сподвижник Иоанн III Дука Ватац. В это время Феодор Дука Ангел, деспот Эпирский, преследовал на Западе те же религиозные и политические задачи, что Ласкарис на Bостоке. В 1222 году он захватил Салонику (Солунь), удел графов монферратских, короновался здесь как император Солунский, сделал ещё несколько завоеваний на счёт латинян и болгар. При таких обстоятельствах задачи Никейской империи усложнялись. Нужно было не только стремиться к тому, чтобы изгнать латинян из Константинополя, но ещё заботиться о том, чтобы освободившееся после них место не было занято солунскими императорами. Иоанн Дука Ватац принял все меры к тому, чтобы усилить свою армию и улучшить экономическое состояние империи. В 1224 г. латинский император Роберт де Куртене объявил войну Ватацу. Решительное сражение произошло при Лампсаке, где погибла латинская конница, и перевес оказался на стороне греков. Никейский император отнял у латинян все их города на азиатском берегу, овладел Самосом, Хиосом и Лесбосом, отправил войско в Европу и без труда завладел Адрианополем, но здесь столкнулись интересы Никейской и Солунской империй. Феодор Дука подошёл к Адрианополю и потребовал сдачи города. Никейские вожди должны были очистить город. В 1230 году cолунский император вступил в неудачную войну с Иоанном Асенем болгарским, был им взят в плен и ослеплён в результате битвы при Клокотнице. Солунская империя была предоставлена, по милости болгарского царя, брату Фёдора — Мануилу. С тех пор несколько лет судьба европейских провинций была в руках болгарского царя. Весьма важным моментом в истории Никейской империи следует считать события 1235 года, когда никейский император и болгарский царь имели свидание при Лампсаке и сын никейского императора, Феодор, был обручен с дочерью болгарского царя Еленой. Никейское войско из Лампсака перешло на европейский берег, овладело Галлиполи и другими городами, в то время как болгары угрожали стенам Константинополя. Латинская империя клонилась к падению. Греческое население массами уходило из-под власти латинян в Никею, торговля и промышленность прекратились, константинопольские императоры не знали, откуда собирать средства на содержание войска и администрации, продавали и закладывали церковные сокровища. В 1240 году император Болдуин II собрал с большими затруднениями войско и начал поход против никейского императора, но Ватац вытеснил латинян из азиатских городов, так что за ними остались только Халкидон, Скутари и береговая полоса Босфора. По смерти Иоанна Асеня получил свободу содержавшийся в Болгарии солунский император Феодор. Он задумал возвратить Солунскую империю своему сыну Иоанну и заставил Мануила бежать в Никею. Это открыло Ватацу возможность вмешаться в солунские дела. Обманом заманив к себе слепого Феодора и удержав его у себя пленником, Ватац поспешил к Солуни и осадил её. На первый раз он удовлетворился тем, что заставил Иоанна признать над собой верховную власть Никеи, отказаться от титула императора и довольствоваться титулом деспота. В 1246 году Ватац сделал в Европе очень важные приобретения на счёт болгар, тогда же он подступил к Солуни и взял её, захватив в плен последнего её деспота Димитрия. После взятия Солуни никто не мог оспаривать у Никейского императора права на главенство в эллинском мире. Последним делом Иоанна Ватаца был поход против эпирского деспота Михаила II, который вынужден был в 1254 году, признать над собой власть никейского императора. Захват Константинополя thumb|300px|Монета выпущенная [[Михаил VIII Палеолог|Михаилом VIII Палеологом в ознаменование освобождения Константинополя от латинской армии и восстановления Византийской империи.]] По смерти Ватаца в 1254 году на Никейский престол вступил его сын Феодор II Ласкарис. Болгарский царь Михаил Асень думал воспользоваться смертью Ватаца, чтобы возвратить себе македонские области, но потерпел поражение и должен был заключить мир. Гораздо труднее достался Ласкарису успех в войне с Эпиром. Здесь главная роль принадлежала Михаилу Палеологу, сперва искусному генералу при Ватаце и Феодоре II, а потом с 1259 года Никейскому императору. Палеолог был объявлен лишь соправителем законного наследника престола Иоанна IV, но скоро устранил его от власти, ослепил и заключил в крепость. Состояние Никейской империи благоприятствовало планам Михаила. У него была хорошо организованная армия, горные жители Фригии и Вифинии доставляли храбрых и крепких новобранцев. Стрелки Никеи славились во всей греческой армии. Экономическое положение империи, благодаря продолжительному внутреннему миру и хорошей администрации, значительно улучшилось. Между тем, в государствах, соседних с Никеей, постепенно происходил процесс разложения. Иконийский султанат совершенно ослабел, разделился на множество мелких владений и занят был внутренней войной. Латинская империя находилась не в лучшем состоянии. Болдуин II проживал в Константинополе средства, выпрошенные у папы и у Людовика Святого, отбирал украшения из церквей и монастырей и занимал деньги у венецианских банкиров, которым предоставил все экономические средства страны. У него не было войска, гарнизон в Константинополе держали венецианцы, самое существование Латинской империи зависело от того, придут ли в опасный момент европейцы, чтобы спасти её. Между преемниками Асеня происходили домашние войны, болгарский царь Константин Тех не был в состоянии воспрепятствовать планам Никейского императора. Единственная серьёзная опасность представлялась со стороны Эпира. Хотя Эпир не был страной однородной в этнографическом отношении (славяне, валахи, албанцы, греки), но воинственный характер эпирского населения делал эпирского деспота весьма опасным соседом. Не оставляя своих притязаний на Солунь, он заключил союз с Манфредом Сицилийским и Вильгардуэном, герцогом Ахейским. Союзная армия была, однако, совершенно разбита никейцами в 1259 году. Победители овладели Яниной и Артой. Хотя в следующем 1260 году никейское войско было разбито деспотом эпирским, но это не помешало Михаилу действовать решительно. Пользуясь тем, что Венеция занята была войной с Генуей, Михаил пошёл на Константинополь со всей поспешностью, не имея ни стенобитных машин, ни обоза, по-видимому, он питал надежду, что город будет ему сдан без сопротивления. Когда обнаружилось, что нужно предпринять осаду, Палеолог принужден был отступить, заключив с Балдуином перемирие на один год. Весной 1261 года Михаил заключил союз с Генуей, которой предоставил обширные торговые права, в ущерб венецианцам, и выговорил помощь генуэзского флота для завоевания Константинополя. Он послал в Европу опытного генерала Алексея Стратигопула, который вошёл в переговоры с греческим населением в ближайших окрестностях Константинополя, получил точные сведения о том, что происходит в городе среди латинян, и, по истечении срока перемирия, двинулся к Константинополю, откуда венецианский гарнизон только что был переведён на суда, с целью напасть на генуэзцев. В ночь на 25 июля 1261 года Стратигопуло подошёл к стенам Константинополя, приставил лестницы, без шума вступил в город и завладел им почти без сопротивления. Император Болдуин спасся бегством в Эвбею. Только венецианцы и часть латинян пытались защищаться в Галате, но Стратигопуло поджег эту часть города и лишил латинян всякой точки опоры, они поспешили также сесть на суда и спасаться бегством. 15 августа 1261 года Михаил Палеолог торжественно вошёл в Константинополь и короновался в храме святой Софии. Комментарии История Hикейской империи представляет последовательный, правильно развивающийся эпизод средневековой эллинской истории. От основателя империи Ф. Ласкариса и до М. Палеолога — все цари с одинаковой настойчивостью преследуют национальную идею. Своим успехом Никейскме императоры обязаны были славянам, не только в трудную годину образования империй, но и позже. Греческий летописец Пахимер (F. Pachymeris, 1, 15 — 17) прямо приписывает славянским колонистам экономическую и военную силу империи, а Ф. Ласкарис II в похвале своему отцу И. Ватацесу ставить последнему в особую заслугу искусное пользование силами славян. — Разбор относящихся сюда текстов см. в статье Успенского "К истории крестьянского землевладения в Византии" стр. 339 — 342 ("Ж. М. Н. Пр.", февраль 1883). Список Никейских императоров * Феодор I Ласкарис (Θεόδωρος Α' Λάσκαρης) (правил в 1206 г. — 1221/22 г.) * Иоанн III Дука Ватац (Ιωάννης Γ' Δούκας Βατάτζης) (правил в 1221/22 г. — 1254 г.) * Феодор II Ласкарис (Θεόδωρος Β' Λάσκαρης) (правил в 1254 г. — 1257 г.) * Иоанн IV Ласкарис (Ιωάννης Δ' Λάσκαρης) (правил в 1258 г. — 1259 г.) * Михаил VIII Палеолог (Μιχαήλ Η΄ Παλαιολόγος) (правил с 1259 г. — 1261 г.) См. также * Никея * Византия * Латинская империя * Четвёртый крестовый поход Литература * Аверинцев С. С. Период Никейской империи: литература // История всемирной литературы: В 9 томах / АН СССР; Ин-т мировой лит. им. А. М. Горького. — М.: Наука, 1983— ... Том 2 (1984). — С. 359—360. * Васильев А. А. История Византийской империи. СПб: «Алетейя», 1998. Том 2, глава 2. * Жаворонков П. И. Никейская империя и Запад // Византийский временник, Вып. 36, 1974. * Жаворонков П. И. У истоков образования Никейской империи (оценка деятельности Константина XI Ласкаря) // Византийский временник, Вып. 38, 1977. * Жаворонков П. И. Никейская империя и Восток // Византийский временник, Вып. 39, 1978. С. 93—97. * Жаворонков П. И. Культура Никейской империи // Культура Византии. XIII — первая половина XV в. М.: «Наука», 1991, с.64. * Angold, M. A Byzantine Government in Exile. Government and Society under the Lascarides of Nicaea (1204—1261). Oxford, 1975. * Finlay, George. A History of Greece from its Conquest.... Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1877. (vol. III, History of Greece from its Conquest by the Crusaders to its Conquest by the Turks); * Gardner, Alice. The Lascarides of Nicaea. The Story of an Empire in Exile. London, 1912. * Norwich, John Julius. A Short History of Byzantium. London: Viking, 1998. ISBN 0-00-686175-X. * Παπαρρηγοπουλου, «Ίστορία τοΰ уέλληνικοΰ εθνους» (Афины, 1887, vols IV—V). Категория:Исчезнувшие государства Категория:Византия